sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Trey Leyton
Name: Trey Leyton Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: wrestling team, paintball, hunting Appearance: 5'11" and 158 lbs, Trey Leyton isn't what you would consider a 'beast'. He has lightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes. he has dark hair which is cut into a buzzed mo-hawk. He has defined muscles, yet isn't 'ripped' like some guys who are on the football or wrestling team. He wears semi-tight jeans a lot, along with whatever t-shirt he can find in his closet. He really doesn't have a set style, and despite his mo-hawk giving others the impression that he's 'punk' he really only wears it to be different, and because he believes it helps with the psychological part of wrestling when his opponents see they have to wrestle someone with a mo-hawk. Often having small bruises and cuts on his body from practice, he isn't ugly by most standards. Having a lean face he suffers from many blackheads which he treats with the normal over the counter products, keeping them from being too noticible. He wears contacts which most people never know unless they ask or stare into his eyes. Biography: Trey is really just a normal American teen. His parents are divorced and he alternates between his mom and his dad's homes every week. He joined the school wrestling team his freshman year and quickly excelled in the sport earning a varsity spot for the 160 weight class. While he is muscular and lean, he isn't as muscular or fitness oriented as some of the other team members, often enjoying sitting on the couch watching tv and playing video games. What he lacks in strength however he makes up in skill. He practiced and worked more on teqhnique and often would win against opponents who were obviously stronger than him. Academically he struggles in certain areas but manages to pull of a C average. While he does his best to be friendly to everyone, he does take part in the hazing of the younger members of the team as their 'initiation'. He doesn't do it out of pure meaness though, he sees it as something everyone must go through. He can't stand complainers and cowards though. Once during practice he overheard a freshman talking about how he didn't want to wrestle another kid because he was afraid he would get hurt. Trey then took it upon himself to make sure he wrestled that kid, and when he did he cross-faced him so hard he gave the kid a bloody nose. He is devoutly loyal to anyone on the wrestling team, saying hi to any of them, even the underclassmen in school when he sees them, and if he sees any of them are having problems he helps them out to the best of his abilities. Outside of the wrestling room though, he found he greatly enjoys paintballing. At least twice a month he goes to a local paintball field and plays for hours against people. While he isn't the best paintballer, and his paintball gun isn't even that great, he greatly enjoys it. He loves the thrill of being hunted and hunting at the same time. Every so often, he does go out hunting with his dad and his dad's friends. He enjoys it, but always feels bad when he or anyone else shoots an animal. Yet he still hunts to impress his dad, trying to prove that he is man enough to do it. That is why he enjoys paintball more than hunting, you get the thrill of hunting, without the actual feelings that come along when you actually take an animals life. Trey loves going to parties, always hoping they turn out wild. He also is known as somewhat of a flirt, flirting with many girls, yet having hard times picking just one to go with. He says it's because he hasn't met the right one yet. Advantages: He is strong, and is a good wrestler. He's an ok paintballer, and knows how to handle weapons from hunting. Disadvantages: He gets emotional when he kills or watches someone else kill an animal, he's not the most adacemically gifted. He has commitmment issues. Designated Number: Male Student no. 30 The above biography is as written by Theseus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Nunchaku Conclusions: Something tells me that B30's skills with weapons won't transfer over to those nunchaku. Haha! If this kid cries over dead animals, I wonder how he'll feel about dead humans, especially if the blood is on his hand? B30's gonna be one of those kids who kills his first victim on accident and then completely snaps. It's always delectable when they do that. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Nathanial Harris Collected Weapons: Nunchaku (issued weapon) Allies: Izzy Cheung, Keith Jackson Enemies: Madison Conner, Bobby Jacks, Charlie Burchman, Nathanial Harris Mid-Game Evaluation: ' Trey gathered his things after waking up and moved to the lookout tower, where he spied a group forming. He was at first cautious, almost scared of the people inside, but decided to take a risk and approach Madison Conner as she made her way inside. The door opened to reveal Izzy Cheung and Keith Jackson, who welcomed him inside. He stood there, paralyzed, as attacks from Bobby Jacks and Charlie Burchman took place. Only one of Ivye Dewley’s grenades made him snap out of it, causing him to flee the area with his new friends. He followed Keith and Izzy until they stopped in the jungle, where the three of them talked about who else they’d trust in the game. They were interrupted by Galen Neilson stumbling on them and wielding a speargun, but fortunately he calmed down enough to talk to them. They made plans to find other people and find shelter when Randy Flagg came up to Keith and winged him in the shoulder, getting a fatal wound in return. This caused Galen to flee, and Trey to tend to Keith’s wounds. Neil Sinclair and Matthew Wittany of SADD found them afterwards, and were about to start sharing information when a second grenade landed in the middle of their huddle. Trey was not so lucky this time around; he was badly hurt and very disoriented, and ended up walking away from the others. Unfortunately, Blood Boy found him first, and proceeded to mutilate him before leaving him to die. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '...Ouch. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"So what's the plan? Find some friends and get the hell out of dodge? I support both of those."'' Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Trey, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Homework Blues V3: *From Serenity to Shame *Mending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Trey Leyton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students